


How you fell in love/confession

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Reader x One Piece Parent Scenarios [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: (A/N): doodling. I'm just glad to be able to finish this chapter/scenario until the next one. Thank you for your patience yall





	How you fell in love/confession

Ace

The two of you have been spent long periods of time with each other. There was never a time where Ace showed up just to say 'hi' and leave. He would take his time to talk to you for hours. You didn't mind his company, in fact you undergone a sense of comfort from the optimistic man. He made everything so simple. You argue logic over him when that doesn't apply to him. He was a ball of wonder. Everyday with each other was magical. All stress is relieved the second you both clash into each other's presence. You're both currently star gazing on the hood of his car. One you never knew he had due to him always walking around with his friends. Honestly they appeared like a gang to you with that many people crowding around the freckled man.

~Ace's POV~

How he realized he fell for you is everyday with you felt like forever. He never got bored of you no matter how much you yapped. Yes yapped, you rambled on for the longest. That was understandable from what he's learned about you. You were an academic woman. Relationships, sharing this much info to a person has never been something you're accustomed. He would zone out and lose himself in your eyes. Those favorite eyes of his he's dived into countless times. Not once have they judged him. You openly welcomed him, that much was obvious. He really had nothing to fear with you. No fear in you cheating on him, no fear that you would disapprove of him. He admired your honesty, fiery temper and passion for something you loved. Always adamant about it. However just being by your side as a friend is something he didn't want. Thinking about you night and day and the thought of you with someone else infuriated him into this jealous monster. On that note, whenever he saw you with another male, he goes on alert hoping they weren't anything. He'd pry like crazy even though you aren't together. This flattered you at first believing it was cute that he cared when it suddenly became tedious and annoying at some point. You argued every now and then about it questioning him for his reaction. Something he himself didn't know until the fruition that he's fallen for you. Here he is stargazing with you. You point to the stars informing him of every constellation you can seek out. His eyes never stray from your glowing face. You turn to face the brute catching him staring. You blush at the way those glistening eyes of his observes you.

~Your POV~

How you realized your feelings for Ace was very obvious yet at the same time difficult. Love is foreign to you. To know how you truly feel for someone romantically is beyond you. You never had enough experience to know yourself. Yet you assured yourself that you are when your roommate pointed out how much time you two spend, how you spoke of him often as if he is your universe. The way you glowed around him. You asked her what it meant and was it bad? She told you it was quite the opposite from her experience with several relationships it was a sign of true love. Simple as that, you believed it like the naïve girl you are. He is your first and you had no doubts about anything. It was something out of a movie. You never imagined it could be true until now. ��~Present~

The two of you drowned in the moment. You intake a shaky breath as he leans closer to you. His nose gently grazing against your cheek as he looms over you. Your temperature rises at the close proximity. His lips brushing against yours teasingly. You whimper unintentionally from the suddenness. He pulls back snapping out of his trance. You peer up at him with a flustered face which he found quite adorable. Your (e/c) irises popping it's color out more. He in turn blushes sheepishly.

"Sorry. I-I didn't mean to try anything on you." He sits up completely feeling ashamed. You watch as he stares at the ground running a hand through his hair. You frown feeling disappointed that he didn't follow through. Damn yourself for scaring him away. You sit yourself up feeling awkward. You clench your chest over your heart unsure how to go about this situation. He lets out a heavy sigh staring at the city lights ahead. You admired him on the side. You knew that look. He was thinking. "(Y/n) there's something I need to tell you. I've had it ringing in my head for a long time, but I've been unsure if this feeling is real." He turns to you with a look of determination. "Lately, you're all I think about. Day and night. No matter where I am. All those times I've been acting out was jealousy as you probably know. That's because I think I'm in love with you (Y/n) (L/n)." He takes your hands in his, squeezing them gently in his as if afraid to know your response. He wanted one last time to hold them. When his eyes scroll up to you, you're left with stars in your eyes surprised by his confession. A smile curves up your lips.

"Ace…" You hold his hands back. "I have feelings for you too. I just didn't know how to tell you. I've never-" You avert your gaze shyly. "I've never done anything like this before. I mean I've never been a relationship before so I didn't know how I could." His eyes widen in shock then fades to wide smile.

"Really? I'm your first?" You blush harder at those blunt words. You nod. "Awe, doll face!" He chimes bringing you into a hug. You yelp in surprise. "I'm so honored and so happy to know that." He chuckles. You hug back and nuzzle into his chest.

 

Sabo

~Sabo's POV~

Sabo had already fallen in love with you during your time as a spy to bring down Shane, your pimp. Though he did not know it at the time because he's been preoccupied with your comfort around him. That was his excuse. The fruition of his feelings for you came one day alone at his office after having nothing much to do. The chair where you sat on the first day he encountered you. He remembered your appearance in great detail. How could he not? He was captivated by your beauty. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts on how to go about this. When he came home after work, he did his usual routine of eating dinner with you, spent time in the living room together. You acted as his maid in return for letting him stay with you. You didn't want to live under him without doing something as thanks. So he reluctantly gave in and allowed you to be his maid after insisting many times. During the movie, he confessed to you about his feelings. You unfortunately did not feel the same and turned him down fearing it would be a bad idea for the two of you to be in a relationship due to his status and your situation. It could ruin his career. You left him heart broken.

 

~Your POV~

Nearly a year later after his confession, you suppressed your feelings for him. They only started to worsen when he started dating. All of them were nothing but cheap women who cheated on the poor man. They only went after him for his money. They never lasted either. The second they took a step into the house, you would interrogate them after snooping in their belongings and blackmail them. When that didn't work you'd threaten them in one of the many languages and a knife pointed to their pretty little faces. They ran the second you let go of them. Sabo always wondered why they would leave and you would comfort him. One day you could no longer lie to him when he told you he stopped dating altogether saying love wasn't right for him. You set down his drink to caress his face and look him dead in the eyes with those soft irises of yours.

"Yes it is. You've been looking the wrong way. It's been right in front of you all this time. Me." You whisper the last part. He looks at you puzzled.

"But….you turned me down. You said you didn-"�  
"I lied Sabo. I lied because I didn't want to ruin your reputation. You've been so good to me. The kindest man I've ever met and not once have you questioned me. You've saved my life and I didn't want my feelings for you get in the way of that." Tears shed from your eyes. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." You waited for him to react aggressively and instead he pulled you into a hug in his lap. He held you close. One hand holding the back of your head as he digs his nose against your neck.

"I could be angry with you, but right now I'm so happy to hear that. I'm glad you'll be mine. I'll love you like no one ever could." You chuckle with your eyes still wet from crying.

"I know you will."

 

Law

~Law's POV~

How Law fell in love with you took a very long time. It took him almost a year and a half to acknowledge he loves you. Why? He was a busy guy and you weren't exactly his idea of a woman he'd date. However, his heart said other wise. He would be in denial, suppress his feelings for you, aware that it was unhealthy. He was stubbornly hoping it wasn't true and that they'd go away. He had already finished taking care of you five months after your discharge. You insisted on being friends and he took your offer. Instead it ended up worrying him more as you continued to return to the hospital in worse condition as the last. When you didn't show up anymore on surprise visits. He became worried. Everyday without you had him on edge. Every minute felt like forever. It got to the part where he would ask the nurses if you had appeared. Unfortunately, you hadn't shown up to their surprise.

Negative thoughts swirled in his mind. Endless possibilities that you might have collapsed somewhere and your body has yet to be reported. He bites his lip as he stares at the blank piece of paper lied out on his desk. His leg shakes in anticipation. Something inside him snapped. The patience is gone, fear engulfed the man as he flees out of his shift and in a hurry to drive to your apartment. He grips the steering wheel hard as he blames himself for everything. He could have done something. He didn't even get to tell you his feelings for you. The unsaid words drove him farther into an anxiety he never felt before. 

You. That is all he thought about as he runs up the stairs of the complex after his arrival moments ago. He barges into your door knowing well it's open as you said, just for him to come visit Whenever. He never did until now. Panic on his face strains him when you are no where in sight.

"(Y/n)!" He calls out search in your room, office, and kitchen until he saw you flat on the couch. He lifts your upper body into his arms checking a pulse as he tries to relax. When he feels none he shakes you awake. Luckily you react. Your eyes flutter open. He sighs in relief. His shoulders slump, everything is dropped into such a great grief.

"Law?" You ask groggily. You couldn't believe it was him in the flesh smiling softly at you. "Is this a dream?" He shakes his head.

"No. It's not." He lowers his head to press his head against yours. "You had me so worried stupid girl. You stopped showing up to my office." You blush to his unexpected actions.

"I'm sorry, I have been busy with my work. I've also been taking proper care of myself. I know how much it annoys you when I show up so I decided to take matters into my own hands to keep you from being stressed."

"You know you can always come to me."

"I know, but what good am I when I worry my friend so much when he has his own problems to deal with." You sit up and chirp. His heart throbs.

"I don't want you to be my patient anymore." You are taken aback. Your heart broke for a second after he said something so unlike him it threw you off. "I also don't want to be friends with you. (Y/n) I want to be more than that." He leans close to tilt your head up and meet his gray eyes. "I want you to be mine." In the midst of his confession all dealing with yourself, you never really considered your feelings. You are left speechless.

~Your POV~

You racked though your brain for answers. Did your have romantic feelings for him? You believe so. You never considered to be in love with anyone. His head presses against your bringing you close and in that moment, your body reacts to the strange feeling deep within you. Your heart pounds rapidly than you ever expected. Your body itched to have some sort of physical contact with him. When you lock into his gray eyes you realize you indeed held feelings for him and never really confronted them until now. Being a cluts had it's perks to be oblivious of your situation. You are disappointed you didn't notice sooner. You had the urge to make it up to him and reciprocate them. Not to repent, but because you felt the exact same way. A life without Law has depressed you when you worked on yourself. You wrap your arms around him and pull him into a hug hiding your flustered face.

"Yes, I'll be yours. I want that too." You can feel him smirk, cocky prick.

 

Marco

Realizing feelings for each other is difficult to identify. This is one of those cases. You have been pregnant with Marco's child for five months. It was a struggle at first on where to start, but you worked it out. After a third month, your boss discharged you until you gave birth and recuperated. You never mentioned who the father is, instead you covered it up to say you had a boyfriend kept under the radar, but got dumped afterwards when you told him about your pregnancy. Your pride held you from spilling the truth and at the time you didn't much care for Marco. It was a one night mistake. Your partner vouched for you always having your back the old geezer.

Meanwhile, Marco did the opposite and told the truth. He didn't much care for lying. His entire work place and the people are practically family. Yes they would make fun of him, but he could always shut them up. It really wasn't a big deal with him. All you two had to do was take care of this child and never see each other again. You would take full custody, he would be able to see his spawn whenever it's his turn. Plain and simple, the only problem you both did not account on is catching feelings during this whole trial.

~Marco's POV~

Gaining feelings for you is not part of the plan. He tried so hard to deny them, yet he knew himself with experience that it's not up for debate. He would attend your check ups, take care of your needs whenever he could. He basically lives at your apartment with all your cravings and unpredictable mood swings. You were mostly aggressive and demanding during your pregnancy. It started to be a little annoying at first which then grew accustomed and soon took pleasure in it like a sick freak. Not his fault for discovering something new. When he sat beside you, you held this warmth, a glow like any other loving mother. In a peaceful state, you would hum a tune and rub your belly as you listen to the outside world against the window's bench. A man of carrying a brutal past now revered as one of the top commanders of his family business, held a part of his inner child to crave for that suave environment you surround yourself with. It always lulled him to sleep. To dream in peace rather than nightmares. All those traits allured him and bloomed into something more. In that moment you smiled over the names you'd give your twins. He loved that laugh, that smile of yours. That was the realization that he loved you. Coincidentally he sat beside you on the couch while he carefully rubs your swollen tummy.

~Your POV~

You pry your eyes open to find his looking into yours. You blush sheepishly as you chuckle away your nerves. "What?" You ask.

"You just look so beautiful. Glowing every time I see you." Your cheeks turn a darker shade.

"I-it's probably just hormones. They shift my mood a lot. I'm also just excited to have this baby."

"Me too." He says. You gape as you're taken by surprise by his response.

"You are?" He sits up, slouching on the sofa as he stares at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, I mean...being around you has given me a lot to think about. Having a kid around won't be so bad." You lower your gaze to your tummy rubbing it. Your expression softens.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Yet you couldn't help but feel you want something more. Not for your child but for yourself. Your ears perked when he continued to speak,

"And I've also taken into consideration that I am not getting any younger. Maybe this is what I need. A sign to tell me that I should settle down." You raise a brow.

"Really? Well that's good."

"I want to settle down with you?" You freeze in shock. You turn to face the blonde. His cheeks dusted pink as well. He turns to you after finding the courage to do so. You were too young for marriage but at this point, you're about to be a mother, so why not settle? Yes this all sounded absurd and honestly you would think twice about committing with your baby daddy, but you are at a disadvantage. Emotions spurring within you. You throw your arms around him and whispered,

"Yes! I would like that too Marco." Relieved, he hugs you back, nestling into your hair content.

 

Kid

Time and Time again you've been proven wrong by your redheaded friend. After hanging out the first time, he continued to make weekends a routine. After a year of being official friends, your inner teen started to ignite that crush you held for him. However, the sad reality is the fact that he had plenty of fans, friends he could choose anyone he'd like to date. You were just one of the guys.

That's what you believed until one day, he took you out to the park one night to view the fireworks during the fourth of July. You drank your slurpie while amazed by the show. Thousands of colors rise together in one launch then scatter into any shape. Mostly circular ones, yet still amazing. 

"Wow, this is the most fun I've had in forever. I mean sure, all the times you've dragged me around were fantastic, but nothing tops this. Relaxing while being entertained and actually having a blast at the same time. I've forgotten about this feeling. So caught up in journalism and my new job at an actual corporation that's all about news!" You sigh. "It's all so fascinating. I have you to thank." You smile at him. He blushes slightly rubbing the back of his head humbled by your praise.

"It's no big deal. I should be thanking you. Ever since I met you I have been trying to do good. I've noticed I have improved my temper quite a bit."

"You have!" You chirp. He scoffs at your agreement.

"But lately I haven't been very productive. The guys say that I'm always spacing out. Probably because I have someone on my mind." You stiffen when you heard him say something you wished you hadn't. You bite your straw containing your heart ache.

"U-uh oh? Do you carry feelings for them?" It takes a moment for him to sort his mind, but he nods in reply.

"I mean I never really considered dating but...I feel like I should give it a try. My heart just....calls to her you know?"

You look at your drink as your hair casts over your eyes. You blow into your drink unconsciously. "Yeah...I guess. She's going to be one lucky girl." You whimper. Kid notices your change of tone. He quickly grabs ahold of your arms.

"Hey what's wrong? Why the long face? (Y/n)?" You shake your head and peer up at him with tears in your eyes. You sniffle.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I should be happy for you." Kid is left more confused than before.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kid, I've had a crush, maybe more than that, but I've been feeling this way for about three months now. I never knew if I should tell you or not. I don't want to ruin our friendship over me, but I also can't help my developed feelings. I don't know what to do, but now it seems you've found another." You bawling harder. "I'm sorry I should be crying like this." You wipe your tears away desperately. You hear him chuckle. You whip your head up to see him laughing hard. You pout. "What's so funny? Seriously? Me crying is amusing to you? Ugh! You're still a jerk! Why did I even-" He silences you with his hand over your mouth.

"Stop talking. I'm laughing because the woman I harbor feelings for is you." Your eyes widen, heart skips a beat from his sudden confession. "I can't believe you beat me to it. I feel less pressured now, sorry if I upset you. Will you be mine?" He kindly wipes those tears of yours away and nuzzles you. Trying to sweeten things up and it was working. Your heart melting over his affection. Your arms wrap around him for a hug.

"I will Kid. "

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): doodling. I'm just glad to be able to finish this chapter/scenario until the next one. Thank you for your patience yall


End file.
